


Just a night like this...

by Zirisek



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Lost Heaven, M/M, Mafia 1, Mafia Definitive Edition, Paulie Lombardo - Freeform, Salieri's bar, Sam Trapani - Freeform, The city of Lost Heaven
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: Rok 1923 byl vesměs nudným rokem, kšefty dobře vycházely, Salieriho rodina si přišla na spoustu peněz. Paulie Lombardo si svůj zatím krátký pobyt v zločinecké organizaci užíval plnými doušky a se svým parťákem Samem Trapanim začal trávit čím dál více času. Postupně Paulie ale zjišťuje, že Sam není takový, jak se ve skutečnosti zdá být. Že nosí masku, kterou nechává vystavovat na obdiv a své skutečné já pečlivě skrývá pod ní. Paulie si není jistý, jak dobře skutečného Sama zná, ví ale, že to chce napravit. A to se mu také poštěstí jednu bouřlivou noc, kdy s ním uvízne v Salieriho baru. Jakého člověka skrývá Sam  pod svou pomyslnou maskou, a co to tak pečlivě ukrýval a střežil ve svém kabátu?
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Just a night like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadhernaSmrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/gifts).



1923 byl zvláštní rok, co se situace ve městě týkalo. Nic se nedělo; kšefty šly bez problémů a skrz na skrz byl tento rok zvláštní právě tím, že to byl velice nudný a nezáživný rok. Většina zábavy, kterou Paulie měl, bylo sedět na baru, povídat si s Luigim nebo s Vincenzem a tak nějak proplouvat skrz všechny ty kšefty, hrát karty a obírat ostatní gangstery o jejich peníze. Byly to vesměs dlouhé večery a kdyby Luigi večer nezavíral bar, nejspíš by se ani nevracel domů. Proč taky, bar byl v posledních třech letech jeho domov, jen tam se nacházela jeho rodina. Luigi, Vincenzo, Sára, kterou vždycky rozesmál svými levnými vtípky, chlapy se kterými se mohl opíjet a vymýšlet a vtipkovat.  
Jednu takovou dlouhou noc Paulie seděl na baru a obzvláště se mu nechtělo vracet se domů. Venku udeřil blesk doprovázený burácením hromu, velké dešťové kapky bubnovaly do oken. Zachvěl se a usrkl ze sklenice whiskey. Luigi utíral barový pult hadrem.  
“To je nečas,” poznamenal barman s pohledem na ztemnělou ulici.  
“Hotová pohroma,” přitakal Paulie, “nechtěl bych být tam venku, je tam zima, tma a mokro. Prostě ne; doufám, že máš nahoře matračku navíc,” ušklíbl se.  
“To teda ne, ale můžu ti tady na zemi rozložit hadry,” zasmál se barman a sklonil se pod bar.  
“Já to myslel vážně, já se odtud nehnu!” houkl Paulie.  
“Já taky,” hodil po něm Luigi čistou hadru, Paulie ji zachytil a tázavě na Luigiho pohlédl. “No co, myslíš, že v hotelu by tě taky nechali spát zadarmo? Támhle v kumbálu je mop.”  
Paulie si se zabručením hodil hadr na rameno a zvedl se ze své vyhřáté barové židle. Za chvíli už měl kýbl s vodou, mop omotaný hadrem a drhnul podlahu pod stoly. Pokud to znamenalo, že bude moct přespat, klidně vytře i dvůr a garáže. Když před třemi roky přišel k mafii nedělal v podstatě nic jiného, než že pomáhal Luigimu kolem baru. Luigi byl za každou pomoc rád; když zrovna Paulie neřešil druhořadé kšefty, nedoprovázel společníky na pochůzkách nebo nesháněl Ralphovi auta, vždycky přispěchal na pomoc. Byl vděčný za každou práci, kterou dvacetiletý mladík mohl v Salieriho baru vykonávat.  
“A hele, on se stal zázrak,” ozvala se Sára, když vyšla z kuchyně. Nesla si v ošatce zbytek chleba a nějaký sýr. Jasné oči upřela na Paulieho. “Nechceš přijít vytřít i ke mně?”  
Paulie po ní loupl pohledem. “Pokud u tebe budu moct přespat…”  
“V tom případě bude dobře, když předtím vytřeš, protože ti hodím tak akorát deku na podlahu.”  
“Jablko nepadá daleko od stromu,” ušklíbl se pro sebe, nohou posunul kýbl a vytřel pod stolem naproti baru.  
“Ty už jdeš?” koukl Luigi na Sáru, přikývla a věnovala mu objetí.  
“Ahoj zítra,” usmála se, zatímco si ji otcovsky tiskl v náručí.  
Vchodové dveře se otevřely. Prudký ledový vítr nahnal dovnitř dešťové kapky a ofoukl všechny přítomné. Hluk bouře zesílil, následně byl znovu utlumen zavřením dveří. Paulie pohlédl na podlahu kterou zrovna vytřel a zaúpěl.  
“Do háje! Teď abych to vytíral znova!”  
Věnoval nově příchozímu, který takhle pohrdal jeho prací, zamračený pohled. Byl to Sam Trapani, jeho přítel a parťák. Sam měl na sobě promáčený černý kabát ze kterého na podlahu kapala voda, černé vlasy měl mokré a přilepené k čelu, byl udýchaný, jako kdyby celou cestu k Salieriho baru běžel. V rukou držel něco, co si tiskl k hrudi, schované pod kabátem.  
Paulie se na něj zamračil. “Tak tohle si budeš vytírat sám, Same!”  
Černovlasý mladík na něj letmo pohlédl, beze slova se rozešel do kuchyně za barem a zavřel za sebou dveře. Tři osoby, které nechal v baru, si vyměnily zaražené pohledy. Paulie zabručel, vykroutil hadr na mopu a šel utřít tu spoušť co Sam natropil. Musel počkat; Sára se s ním rozloučila a v kabátu, s deštníkem v jedné ruce a ošatkou v druhé proklouzla škvírkou ve dveřích tak, aby dovnitř nevpustila více zimy a deště. Když se za ní zavřely dveře začal Paulie utírat dešťovou vodu, která dovnitř přece jen pronikla. Po chvíli mopování se ale zarazil.. Sklonil se k zemi;, hadr na jeho mopu získal prapodivný růžový nádech. Když se podíval na kaluž na zemi pořádně, všiml si rudých nitek, které se rozpínaly napříč kaluží a všemi loužičkami, které vedly až ke dveřím do kuchyně. Hned mu bylo jasné, čí krev to bude a proč se dotyčný choval tak zvláštně. Ne že by na to nebyl zvyklý. Znal Sama už tři roky a za ty roky se mlčenlivý černovlásek stal jeho nejbližším přítelem. Od jisté chvíle spolu dělali všechny kšefty, v přestřelkách si navzájem hlídali záda, po večer se navzájem obírali o peníze v kartách. Paulie ale brzy pochopil, že o Samovi neví zdaleka všechno, zatímco on o něm věděl víc než dost. Paulie si rád povídal, Sam rád mlčel a poslouchal. Byl to člověk, který si pečlivě hlídal svoje soukromí, a když za sebou teď zabouchl dveře kuchyně jasně jim dával najevo, že si nepřeje, aby ho kdokoliv rušil. Paulie ale nebyl blbý; krev musí přece z něčeho vytékat, a tím něčím je zřejmě otevřená čerstvá rána. Odložil mop, otřel si ruce o kalhoty a vyšel ke kuchyni. Vzal za kliku a vešel.  
V kuchyni panovalo šero; jediné světlo vycházelo z malé žluté žárovky na levé straně kuchyně. Věci ze stolu, který stál uprostřed místnosti, byly nešetrně smetené stranou na jednu velkou hromadu; bez ohledu na to, jestli se jednalo o zbytky jídla nebo čisté nádobí. Na stole ležel Samův černý kabát, mladík stál nad ním jenom v košili, rukávy vyhrnuté. Po pravé ruce tekly Samovy pramínky krve z ošklivého hlubokého pokousání na předloktí, Paulie mohl jasně spočítat zuby té potvory, která to udělala. Sam si ale zranění nevšímal, místo toho něco v kabátu utíral do utěrky a tiše si pro sebe šeptal.  
Paulie ho chvíli pozoroval, potom za sebou zavřel dveře trochu hlasitěji, aby si ho Sam všiml. Černovlásek sebou trhl a prudce se otočil ke dveřím, černé vlasy měl komicky přilepené k čelu.  
“Paulie? Co tady děláš?!”  
“Jdu se na tebe podívat,” oznámil mu Paulie a vykročil k němu. Sam ostražitě schoval to něco víc do kabátu, Paulie se zastavil.  
“Co blbneš?” nechápal.  
“Já? Nic! Neměl bys už jít domů? Je pozdě…” Sam působil nervózně, Paulie ho nikdy takového neviděl, ani při žádných důležitých fuškách, které sem tam museli provádět. Sam byl vždycky ten vyrovnaný, s ledovým klidem zvládal všechny vypjaté situace.  
Paulie složil ruce na hrudi a kývl na ránu na Samově předloktí, která krvácela a kapky krve líně odkapávaly na podlahu. “Mám zavolat doktora?”  
Sam sledoval jeho pohled a zůstal zírat na ránu, jakoby ji viděl poprvé. Chvíli zaraženě mlčel. “Ehm, ne, je to jen škrábnutí…”  
“Škrábnutí v podobě psí tlamy?” povytáhl obočí Paulie.  
“Jo!” odsekl Sam, stáhl si rukáv, aby zranění zakryl, ale způsobil jen to, že bílá košile nasála krví a přilepila se k jeho ruce.  
“Proboha Same, ta rána se musí vyčistit! Co když ten pes měl vzteklinu nebo něco?!” Paulie k němu znovu vyšel a Sam udělal krok dozadu.  
Náhle se ozvalo tiché zapištění. Ne, byl to tichý vysoký zvouček, který vycházel z kabátu na stole. Utěrka se pohnula a ze záhybu vykoukl ven černý čumáček a pár jasně žlutých očí. Paulie zamrkal a obrátil pozornost k utěrce, než ho Sam stihl zastavit odkryl malé vyzáblé černé koťátko, srst mělo vlhkou a naježenou, bylo jen kost a kůže. Zůstal na něj hledět.  
“Kočka?”  
“Jo,” vydechl poraženecky Sam a svěsil ramena.  
Paulie na něj nevěřícně pohlédl. “Celé to divadlo bylo kvůli kočce?”  
“Bylo samo v té bouřce venku! Nemohl jsem ho tam nechat!” utrhl se Sam, jasně modré oči stočil na Paulieho, byly ustarané. Paulie měl náhle pocit, že se ocitl v jiném světě. Že místo dveřmi do kuchyně prošel portálem do jiné dimenze. Sledoval, jak se Sam vrátil ke stolu, jak vzal kotě do dlaně, druhou ho pohladil a přitiskl k hrudi.  
“To nic maličká,” zašeptl Sam měkkým hlasem drbaje kotě za oušky. Kotě vydalo to zapískání, což byl vlastně chabý pokus o mňouknutí. S kotětem v ochranářské náruči vyšel k lednici a vytáhl sklenici s mlíkem, jednou rukou se ji pokoušel otevřít, ale vršek ne a ne povolit.  
Paulie se vzpamatoval; vyšel k němu a vzal sklenici s mlíkem do rukou. Dotkl se při tom Samových prstů, byly studené a co mohl soudit, lehce se třásly. Vzal si sklenici, odšrouboval vršek a vytáhl z poličky hluboký talíř. Zatímco naléval mléko ho Sam beze slova pozoroval; hnědé vlasy ulízlé dozadu, sem tam z nich vystupoval neposedný pramen, košili a šráky, černé kalhoty. Odvrátil od něj pohled a pohladil kotě ve své náruči.  
Když byl talíř plný mléka položil ho Paulie na stůl vedle kabátu. Sam k němu postavil kotě a sledoval, jak si nejdřív smáčelo fousky a čumáček, než se hladové vrhlo do misky. Samovi se objevil na tváři zvláštní úsměv, takový, jaký Paulie za ty tři roky ještě neviděl. Byl upřímný, nebyl to žádný ze Samových typických pěstovaných úsměvů, které nasazoval schválně. Tohle byl spontánní upřímný úsměv, který mu vyčarovalo na tváři malé chundelaté kotě. Paulie zamrkal a příměl se odvrátit od Sama pohled. Takhle ho jakživ neviděl a začínal si uvědomovat, jak málo o Samovi vlastně ví a hluboko uvnitř zatoužil tohle napravit. Zatoužil ho poznat, ale ne toho pana Trapaniho, se kterým dělal všechny kšefty. Chtěl poznat Sama.  
Pohledem zavadil o zakrvácenou košili na předloktí; rána se zalepila látkou, ale takhle to nemohl nechat. Natáhl se po Samově ruce, prsty se opatrně dotkl Samových prstů, když nepřišla žádná odezva, chytil jeho ruku do své a jemně ho zatáhl k umyvadlu.  
Sam na Paulieho tázavě pohlédl, potom na ruku, kterou Paulie držel ve své, ale neprotestoval. Paulie vlastně nevěděl, co dělá, protože očekával, že bude Samem zastaven hned, když se jeho prsty dotkly těch Samových. To se ale nestalo a Paulie musel improvizovat. Stále drže jeho ruku vyhrnul zakrvácený rukáv a odhalil škaredou tržnou ránu v podobě řady ostrých zubů. Sam odvrátil pohled. Paulie namočil druhou utěrku ve dřezu do vlažné vody a začal Samovi ránu čistit. Pacient stiskl zuby bolestí, která mu vystřelovala do celé paže. V ráně ošklivě zacukalo.  
“Fajn, skočím nahoru pro peroxid a nějaké obvazy, ty zůstaň tady,” koukl na něj přísně Paulie a pustil jeho ruku. Sam ale nevypadal, že by chtěl odejít. Sledoval, jak Paulie odchází z místnosti, potom pohlédl na svou dlaň ze které prchalo teplo Paulieho doteku. Stiskl ji v pěst, jako by si chtěl to teplo v dlani uchovat, vrátil se ke stolu, podřepl si a pozoroval kotě, které dál hladově chlemtalo mléko z talíře.  
Za chvíli se Paulie vrátil; odložil lahvičku, několik hadrů, čisté obvazy a láhev s kořalkou na stůl vedle kotěte a vydal se zpátky do baru. Popadl dvě židle od jídelních stolů, přenesl je do kuchyně. Luigiho potkal nahoře; jenom mu sdělil, že potřebuje obvazy a Luigi mu je ochotně pomohl najít, na nic se neptal. Paulie postavil židle ke stolu a pokynul Samovi aby se posadil. Jakmile Sam seděl, natáhl se Paulie znovu po jeho ruce. Očekával, že ho Sam zastaví, že ho okřikne, že ucukne rukou dozadu, ale to se opět nestalo. Pauli ji jemně vzal do své a stáhl k sobě. Poposedl na židli blíž a položil ruku do svého klína. Namočil hadru v peroxidu. Sam odšpuntoval zuby láhev kořalky, vyplivl korkový špunt na stůl a pořádně se napil. Zavřel oči a vydechl.  
Mlčeli. Dlouho mlčeli, dokud Paulie s prsty od krve ticho neprolomil. “Řekneš mi, co se stalo?”  
Odpovědí mu bylo další mlčení, v nic jiné vlastně nedoufal. Proto překvapeně vzhlédl, když Sam nakonec promluvil.  
“Znáš tu uličku, tu tmavou mezi domy. Tam kde bydlí Sára,” začal Sam tiše a znovu si přihnul z láhve. “Šel jsem tama a uviděl jsem vysypaný kontejner. Shozený na zem, odpadky všude kolem. Nevěnoval jsem tomu pozornost, když jsem uslyšel mňoukání. Bylo tiché, slabé…”  
Odmlčel se. Paulie pohlédl na kotě, které se s plným bříškem uvelebilo v záhybu Samova kabátu. Zabořilo čumáček do černé látky a zavřelo žluté oči. Sam se znovu usmál tím skutečným úsměvem.  
“Bylo tam, zabalené v uzlíčku hader, pohozené a nechané svému osudu. Opuštěné na ulici, jako nějaký odpad.”  
Paulie ze Samova hlasu cítil ještě něco víc. Jakoby nemluvil jenom o kotěti, ale neptal se. Nechal ho mluvit.  
“Vydal jsem se k němu, ale v té zkurvené tmě a dešti jsem si nevšiml, že se v té popelnici hrabe toulavej čokl. Vystartoval po mě.”  
“Chápu,” přerušil ho Paulie. Sam se znovu pořádně napil z láhve a sykl. Paulie vzal čisté obvazy a začal Samovi ruku obvazovat. Když to bylo hotové, jemně přejel prsty přes obvaz a samovu ruku, držel ji lehce ve své a čekal, co Sam udělá.  
Nestalo se nic. Sam zíral na jejich ruce, hodnou chvíli. Čas se zastavil, Samovy bledé tváře získaly růžový nádech (Paulie nedokázal říct, jestli kvůli alkoholu) a stáhl ruku k sobě. “Ehm, děkuji, Paulie…”  
“Za málo, jsme parťáci.”  
Paulie se zvedl ze židle. Posbíral všechny ty zakrvácené hadry a hodil je do koše. Sam ho sledoval a když se Paulie otočil, rychle koukl jinam. Hodiny ukazovaly půlnoc, venku stále zuřila bouře, která se opírala do oken. Za stěnou kuchyně hvízdala meluzína. Proháněla se průjezdem mezi domy. Jen hlupák by někam v tenhle nečas šel.  
Sam obrátil svou pozornost ke kotěti. Pohladil ho prsty po hřbetě a kotě v odpovědi tiše zavrnělo. Paulie by do Sama nikdy neřekl, že bude kočičí typ. Že bude vůbec zvířecí typ. Sám neměl zvířata zrovna v oblibě, ale když sledoval Sama, jak se k malé chlupaté kuličce chová, něco jeho zatvrzelý názor na zvířata změnilo. Ba co víc, změnil se i jeho názor na Sama.  
Vzal židli, přitáhl ji blíže Samovi a sedl si na ni obráceně, takže se opíral lokty o opěradlo. Na lokty si položil hlavu a sledoval vrnící kotě. Hlavou se mu honilo tisíce myšlenek.  
“Nechám si ho,” pronesl do ticha Sam. “Zaslouží si dostat domov.”  
Paulie zaváhal a s pohledem na kotě pronesl: “Je jako ty, co?”  
Sam k němu obrátil modré oči, díval se na něj beze slov, a tak Paulie pokračoval. “Chceš mu dát domov, protože se v něm vidíš. Ztracené kotě na ulici, bez rodiny, bez přátel, bez střechy nad hlavou. Hladové a vyzáblé. Proto jsi ho tam nemohl nechat,” loupl po Samovi pohledem, který před jeho hnědýma očima uhnul. Neodpověděl a tím dal Pauliemu jasný signál, že se neplete.  
“Vidíš, jak se člověk může mýlit,” pokračoval Paulie opět s pohledem na černém kotěti. “Myslel jsem si, že jsi rozmazlenej fracek, že ses do rodiny dostal přes strýčka nebo tátu…”  
Sam ho tiše pozoroval a sklopil pohled.  
“A tys přitom byl malé opuštěné kotě,” vydechl Paulie. Nastalo ticho, které nechtěl ani jeden prolomit. Hnědovlasý mladík náhle pocítil tíhu na svém rameni a teplý dech u ucha. Překvapeně stočil pohled na svého parťáka, který si opřel hlavu o Paulieho rameno. Táhl z něj cigaretový kouř a kořalka, ale i jako čerstvý jarní déšť. Vlhké vlasy se dotýkaly Paulieho ucha a on pocítil nutkání kolem Sama ovinout paži. Odolal.  
“Život se s tebou nesere, Paulie,” začal Sam s dlouhým výdechem, “jednou jsi nahoře, jednou dole. A když dole, tak úplně, úplně na dně. To kotě mělo alespoň uzlíček, já neměl ani to. Byl jsem sám a musel jsem se spolehnout jen sám na sebe… jako tohle kotě,” zamručel Sam tichým hlasem.  
Paulie ho nepoznával, “Jsi opilý, Same.” Konstatoval nakonec.  
“Já vím…” vydechl Sam do Paulieho ramene. “A kdo za to asi může.”  
“Asi nějaký hňup,” tipnul si Paulie, koutky úst mu zacukaly v chabém úsměvu.  
“Ty jsi hňup,” odvětil Sam, “a já jsem vlastně rád, že tu jsi.”  
Paulie zamrkal, narovnal se a svěsil ruce podél boků. “Můžeš to zopakovat? Asi jsem špatně slyšel.”  
“Pitomče…” zamrmlal Sam prudkým pohybem vyvedený z rovnováhy. Chvíli hleděl do stolu, než letmým pohybem ruky nahmatal tu Paulieho, propletl si s ním prsty a stiskl, hlavu položil zpátky na Paulieho rameno.  
“Nesnáším tě,” procedil mezi zuby.  
“Jsi opilý,” zopakoval Paulie chabě, věděl, že to není pravda. Stočený směrem k němu hleděl do černých vlasů.  
“Jestli o tom někomu cekneš, narvu ti hlaveň do krku…”  
“Neboj se, tohle zůstane jenom mezi námi, Sammy.”  
“Sammy?” Sam vzhlédl, jasně modré oči upíral do těch Paulieho. Paulie se musel usmát, vypadal jako to ztracené kotě. Na mysl mu přicházely nové touhy a myšlenky, které nikdy předtím nezažil. Ne v tomhle smyslu, když se díval do jeho modrých očí. Vypadal tak roztomile s těmi rozcuchanými černými vlasy. Chtěl se jich dotknout, položil dlaň na Samovu růžovou tvář, pohladit palcem. Zavřel oči a odvrátil pohled, nemohl si takové myšlenky dovolit. Ne teď a ne tady. Tyhle myšlenky si nedovolil už dlouho, zahnal je a byl rád za to málo, co teď měl. Vybavil si to, co Sam předtím řekl. Opravdu ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by zrovna tenhle snobsky vyhlížející černovlasý parchant byl dítě, které vyrůstalo na ulici. Opuštěné ve velkém nebezpečném světě. Nemohl si pomoct, pustil Samovu ruku, vyvedl ho ještě jednou z rovnováhy, a ruku ovinul kolem Samových ramen. Cítil, jak se mladík zachvěl, ale neodtáhl se, neokřikl ho, ba právě naopak. Paulie cítil zvláštní tíživě hřejivý pocit hluboko v hrudi a přísahal by, že se k němu Sam o něco více přitulil.  
“Sammy?” špitl.  
“Hm?”  
“Ty už nejsi sám,” pronesl šeptem Paulie, pohladil ho palcem po rameni a opřel hlavu o tu jeho. Společně pozorovali kotě, které tiše vrnělo v černém kabátě. Sam nebyl zase tolik opilý, uvědomil si Paulie, vlastně vůbec; ten alkohol z něho rychle vyprchat. Při představě, že tohle všechno dělá Sam z vlastního vědomí, že ho neodhání a nenadává mu a vlastně působí, že o jeho přítomnost stojí, musel zatajit dech. V hrudi se mu usadilo hřejivé teplo, které se rozpínalo po celém jeho těle. V nose cítil vůni Samových mokrých vlasů. Hodiny na stěně odbily jednu ráno a Paulie se modlil, aby tahle chvíle nikdy neskončila. Zatoužil takhle se Samem sedět navždy. Rychle totiž pochopil, jak jsou karty rozdány. Sam byl ten, kdo tyhle karty rozdával a Paulie s nimi musel hrát. To Sam mu dovolil ho takhle vidět, a to už muselo něco znamenat. Samotný Sam musel tohle chtít, uvědomil si.  
Stočil pohled k mladíkovi, který se zavřenýma očima dřímal na jeho rameni. Kudrnaté vlasy rozcuchané z toho, jak chaoticky usychaly. Vlhkost je zkroutila do jejich přirozené podoby a žádný gel je teď nedokázal znovu upravit. Tvář měl poklidnou, bez vrásek, bez starostí, bez masky, kterou nosil aby skryl své skutečné já. Paulie si pomalu začínal uvědomovat, jak se mu opravdu tohle Samovo já začíná zamlouvat. Jak ho začíná mít čím dál víc radši. A taky si uvědomoval smutnou pravdu, že až ráno přijde nový den, tenhle Sam bude pryč a na scénu znovu přijde pan Trapani, odměřený, mlčenlivý, hrdý lamač dívčích srdcí. Paulie ale najednou všechno chápal. Netvrdil, že Sama zná. Ani zdaleka, ale začínal chápat jemné niance v Samově chování. Začínal si uvědomovat, jaký tenhle kluk ve skutečnosti je a proč nechce, aby ho svět takhle znal. Ze stejného důvodu, jako Paulieho. Ale kolem nich teď nebyl žádný svět. Byly tu jenom oni dva za zavřenými dveřmi. Stiskl jeho ruku silněji a přál si čím dál víc, aby tahle chvíle neskončila. Aby mohl dál sedět v objetí s tímto člověkem.  
Tak tohle je skutečný Sam, pomyslel si Palie; Sam, kterého toužil mít ve svém životě.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam a kočička není na AO3 žádná novinka. Tento obrázek rychle a celkem silně zakořenil v srdcích mnoha fanoušků, kteří si už nedovedou Sama jinak představit. Jen tak dál.
> 
> (Faktické okénko, které si nemůžu odpustit: Dvacátá léta byla rozkvětem gay kultury v USA; vznikaly gay bary a divadla. Nejednalo se o nic zvláštní nebo "proti přírodě", stávali se populární i v literatuře a všeobecně byla tako kultura přijímána pozitivně. Just sayin')
> 
> Don't hate me.


End file.
